1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus, an image processing method, a program, and a data configuration. More specifically, the present invention relates to an image processing apparatus, an image processing method, a program, and a data configuration capable of generating natural face images.
2. Description of the Related Art
A technique of generating a face image of a different expression on the basis of a face image is called morphing (e.g., Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2001-175881).
The morphing is a technique of generating images to complement an intermediate process (hereinafter referred to as intermediate images as necessary) in order to express a gradual change from an image P1 to another image P2 by animation (moving images). The intermediate images are generated by variations of shapes of the images P1 and P2 and blending of the images P1 and P2 (blending of pixel values).
In the morphing, for example, animation smoothly changing from an expressionless face to a smiling face can be realized by using an expressionless face image and a smiling face image of the same person.
Also, in the morphing, animation smoothly changing from a human to an animal, animation smoothly changing from a child to an adult, and animation smoothly changing from a person to another person can be realized.